Glass Shattering Experiment/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Couch Gag: Hyp falls from the couch) (New morning is coming to New York City, everyone wake up, hoping to have another great day.) Wild Arms: Yawns Good morning, everybody. What a wonderful day. I think we could start it by yoga. (Everyone yawn and nod in agreement) Littlefoot: (stretches his legs) This is good. Wild Arms: Very well. Don't you think? Now get your hands up. Loofah: (panics) Is he trying to rob us? Ruby: No, you silly. That's just a part of his yoga. Please calm down. And do what we do. You will like it. Hyp: Ugh! Getor, stop drooling on my feet! Getor: Laughing Mutt: He's still a little hatching. Rocky: Yes, don't be mad at him, Hyp. Garfield: D'oh! That was gross! Really gross. Mutt: (doing saltas) Look at me. Bet you can't do it. I can. Because I'm bigger. And flexible. And smart. Guido: Oh yeah? (does saltas too) Loofah: Wow! Wild Arms: Wow. Bravo Guido! I didn't know you could do this. Loofah: (gives a thumbs up) Doofah: (cheers) Foobie: Squeaks Ah. Loofah: He likes it too. Wild Arms: Fine. I think we had enough. Take a rest. And have a breakfast. Littlefoot: Yeah, I'm so hungry. Ali: Littlefoot's right. I'll have some salad. We must have an energy for today. Especially Spike here. He's always hungry. Littlefoot: (eats a salad) Yummy. Guido: (makes a sandwich) Slice of bread. Tomatoes. Cheese. And salad. (chews it) This is good. Wild Arms: OK. I'm done. (Goes out the door) Ready to go! (Electric Light Orchestra's Don't Bring Me Down plays) (Everyone finish their breakfast, clean the dishes, do some hygiene and follow Wild Arms) NYC Man: Morning! (A 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man crawls on the wall) Spider-Man: Hello! Wild Arms: Hi, Spidey! How is it going? Spider-Man: Ah, saving the lives, you know. Wild Arms: I know. Your life is so difficult. Mine is better. Spider-Man: Well, you tried the superhero life, didn't you? Wild Arms: Yes, but I prefer the normal life. (At the Alley...) Spider-Man:: (fights with 3 street thugs) Street Thug #1: You can't beat us, Spider-Man! Street Thug #2: You and your webs are too funny for us! Street Thug #3: Goodbye! Spider-Man: Whoa. Wait a minute. (chases the thugs) (The thugs are running but they all fall into a street hole) Street Thug #3: What the...? (tries to get out of there) Spider-Man: Ha! You didn't run long. (see a white Rubik's cube) Huh? (grabs it) I have an idea. This will be perfect as Getor's new toy! (Web swings) (On the streets...) Wild Arms: Aahh. What a day. I must have fun. I must. Pterano: (flies with Etta) Wild Arms: (breathing fresh air) Pterano: You are right, Wild Arms. It is a wonderful day. You sure know what it means. It means you must enjoy it. You must! Or it'll quickly pass. And you'll not have a good feeling. I want to enjoy it as well. Same as Etta here. I wonder where others are. But it doesn't matter now. Let's go. Wild Arms: You can count on me. Etta: Of course we can. Father and me can count on everyone we know. So it means you too. There is no one we can't. Well, except for our enemies. We can't count on them. Wild Arms: (thinks) Etta's right. She is very smart Flyer. Maybe I should tell her that. No. That's ridiculous. She will think I'm in love with her. (out loud) Glad to hear that. We are going to enjoy this day. And nothing will ruin it. Pterano: I hope so. Wild Arms: Me either. Etta: Same as I. Pterano: I knew it! (The trio continues their way when somebody falls on Wild Arms) Wild Arms: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! OK! OK! OK! Calm down, Wild Arms. Try not to panic. What do you want from me? I give up. Etta: Laughs Pterano: It's Spider-Man, you silly. (Spider-Man gets off of Wild Arms) Spider-Man: I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Did I scare you? If yes, then pardon me. Wild Arms:(lies) Not at all. Spider-Man: I know you lie. Anyway, look what I've found. (shows the white Rubik's cube) Wild Arms: It's cute! What are going to do with it? Spider-Man: I'll give it to Hyp's little brother Getor. He will have a great fun with it. Getor I mean. Etta: I sure know it's not for you, Spidey. Laughs Wild Arms: (thinks) A Rubik's cube? For Getor? Oh well. Getor will be very happy to have a new toy. Maybe I should find something else too. Like a ball or something. Pterano: Let's fly! Spider-Man: Roger that. I am ready. I'll go wherever you say. (Scene cuts to Rocky's apartment, where the Gang is playing zombies. They are catching themselves. And changing their roles.) Hyp: That was a good zombie part. Mary Jane Watson: You were great, Hyp. A better zombie than in horror films. And of course you all were great too. Not great. You were awesome. Littlefoot: Thanks, Mary Jane. (blushing) Guido: That idea playing zombies was Littlefoot's. Littlefoot: Actually, it was your's. Guido: Don't argument now. Littlefoot: Fine. Anyway, are you going to get something to eat? Guido: No. (rubs his belly) I'm full. I will explode if I eat more. So, we finished our play. And we are full. And we are bored. You are so smart. Bring us another game. Cera: Yes! I wish my mother and siblings were here. Ali: They are in your heart, Cera. Nod: (drinks water) Spike: I'm full too. Chomper: Ruby? Are you really in love with Super-Flyer, even if you already know who he is? Ruby: Dreamily Oh, Super-Flyer. Wait. I'm not in love with him. I'm just a big fan. Chomper:Never mind Hyp: Getor, listen. Getor: Oh. Loofah: I don't hear anything. Hyp: But I do. Guido: He's telling nonsense. Austin: Right. Ed: Wait. Austin: What? Ed: I really hear something Guido: What?! Ali: He's right. I hear it too. It comes from the window. Shorty: Maybe storm. Doofah: Nonsense. Loofah: The sky would be dark. (A loud scream is heard) Oh no. Doofah: What? Guido: (takes a deep breath) Sighs Fine. Let's ignore it. Mutt: I'm for it. Littlefoot: Me too! Ali: Count me in. (Wild Arms, Pterano, Etta and Peter Parker flies to the window) Wild Arms: We're here Pterano: Sorry for the loud scream. It was Wild Arms. Hyp: It was so loud, right Getor? Getor: Giggling Wild Arms: We found something. Getor: Huh? Tricia: Ooh. Wild Arms: A Rubik's cube. (gives it to Getor) Getor: Laughing Peter Parker: It was on the ground. So we decided to give it to Getor. I hope he will like it. Right Hyp? (to Hyp) And there were street thugs. But Spidey beat them. Totally. (to Littlefoot) Littlefoot. You look sad. Littlefoot: No I don't. Cera: Yes, you do. Tricia: Giggles Foobie: Squeaks Guido: Never mind. Wild Arms: Forget it. Peter Parker: So... Ducky: So we can spend another great time. Yep, yep, yep. Peter Parker: I guess. Littlefoot: TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. Mary Jane: Mutt: TBA?. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. Hyp: TBA. TBA. Nod: Pterano: Etta: Wild Arms: Etta: Pterano: Wild Arms: TBA. TBA... Whoa! (TBA) Oops. Ducky: Well, that was an oops-eeps. Doc, the Lone Dinosaur: Wild Arms: Doc: Manager: Rocky: Etta: Wild Arms: Manager: TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. You're being fined for $15,000. Guido: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Wild Arms: Come on! TBA. TBA. Peter Parker: I should get home. Wild Arms: Doc: Guido: Ali: (On 7th Ave....) Mama Flyer: TBA. TBA. TBA. Petrie's Sibling #1: Petrie's Sibling #2: Mama Flyer: TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA TBA TBA. Petrie's Sibling #1: Petrie's Sibling #3: (On 226 W 44th St. near Times Square, The Gang of 14, Shorty, the 3 Yellow Bellies, Pterano, Etta, Rocky, Garfield, Melanie, Spider-Man, Getor, and Doc found a truck that was full of glass was parked at the Shubert Theatre.) Wild Arms: Guys! I think I found a truck. Full of glass! Spider-Man: That would be the perfect thing to repair that broken window! (to Hyp) Hyp, open that door. Hyp: Sure. (opens the truck door) Whoa! It's open. Littlefoot: Now it's see what's in that box. (Littlefoot opens the box and inside was a big strawberry) Chomper: Huh. No glass. But that's one big strawberry! Wild Arms: Grunts Kinda heavy. But it's sure is a yummy strawberry. (The eyes appear on the strawberry) Wild Arms: Aaaaaargghh! Strawberry: Aaaaaaaaaaah! Littlefoot & Ali: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Spider-Man: AaaaAAAAaaaRRrrGGGHHH!!!! Cera & Spike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! Chomper & Ruby: AAAGGGHHH!!! Ducky, Petrie & Guido: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyp, Mutt and Nod: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Loofah, Doofah and Foobie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaggghhhhhhh!!!!!!! Rocky, Garfield & Melanie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pterano & Etta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shorty: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Getor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doc: Hmm. (A Grumpy Cera holds a sign that says "Not Amused") Strawberry: ...aaaaaaaaaahhhh! N-woo? Wild Arms: Aaaaaaah! (puts down the strawberry and closes the box) Panting I was NOT expecting that! Littlefoot: (SIGHS) TBA. Category:Transcripts Category:The Land Before Time